Three years & The Past
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: She left three years ago. She returns for two days with her daughter. Those two days will change her whole life and the people she loves the most. Complete!
1. Killer Bunny

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I own nothing Im just using the charaters from GH to please myself!

A/N: Alright Im back again pleasing myself! Anyway this came to me one day and I decided to write about it. I thought it would be pretty cool. So I hope you like it and feedback is always loved and appreciated! Its not a very long, its a short story and to tell you the truth I wrote it because I have sols coming up next month and even though my teacher gives me topics to write on every other night (I have her every other day) they are kinda gay and she doesnt collect them unless we did them in class so I dont do half of them (which isnt good!)so anyway go ahead and read.

Background information: This takes place in October three years after Courtney left Port Charles when she was pregnant with Jax's kid. Jax and Nikolas both tried to find her but they couldnt and her baby was never born early, she never died and Helena never took her and she never returned to Port Charles durning the quartentine. Everything else as far as history will come in later! I dont want to give it all away.

"Mommy!" a little girl at the top of the steps screeched. "What baby?" Courtney yelled back to her. "I cant find killer bunny!" She said back. That was a stuff rabbit that she got when she was born that her mother gave her and tickles her with. She doesnt go anywhere with out it. "Baby where did you leave it?" Her mother asked walking up the steps. "I dont know." She said back as they walked into the little girl's room.

Her mother took one look at the room. "No wonder you cant find anything sweetie. Your room is a mess." She said walking over all the mess on the floor. "We were playing." The little girl said back to her mother. "I know its okay." She said looking at her daughter. "We have to hurry up and find it though. Our plane leaves in two hours sweetie." She said as she looked under the bed. It wasnt there. She searched everywhere for it.

She opened the basket that did had dirty clothes in it. "Here he is!" Courtney said taking him out of the basket. "Thank you mommy." The little girl said. "Your welcome baby." She said back to the little girl who had her arms wrapped around her mother's legs. "Now lets go before we miss or flight!" She told her daughter. "Mommy?" She said. "Yes?" Her mother replied. "Can you carry me?" She asked. "Are your legs broke?" The mom asked. "Yes see?" The little girl said falling to the floor. "I cant move." She said back. "Alright lets go." She said picking up the little girl on the floor. She had a wild imagination.

They arrived at the airport and got onto the plane. "Mommy?" The little girl said while she had the stuff rabbit in her hand that they couldnt find earlier. "Yes?" She asked her. "Where are we going again?" The little girl asked. "We are going to see Uncle Sonny, Aunt Carly and the boys and lots of other people in Port Charles." She said. "The boys? Cool. Wheres that at?" The little girl asked. "Its pretty far away." Courtney said. "Is that why we are flying?" The little girl asked. "Yes it is." She said back looking at her little girl.

They arrived in Port Charles. They were on there way to Sonny's house. Sonny and Carly got back together about two years ago. "Mom!" The little girl in the back yelled. "Yes?" Her mother said back to her. "I have to go potty!" She said back. "Can you hold it until we get to Uncle Sonny's?" Her mother asked her. "How far away is it?" She asked. "About the distance from our house to school." Her mother said. "No I cant. We have to stop now!" Her daughter demanded. "Okay. Okay. Im stopping." She said. The closest place was Kelly's and as bad as she didnt want to stop there she had no choice.

She unbuckled her daughter out of her carseat and carried her inside."Hey." The girl behind the counter said. "Hey Bobbie." Courtney said. "Do you mind if she uses the bathroom?" Courtney asked her. "No sure go ahead." She said pointing to the direction of the bathroom. "Thank you so much." She said as she walked to the bathroom with her daughter.

They came back out and went to the counter to talk to Bobbie for a minute or two. "How have you been Bobbie?" Courtney asked. "Pretty good with everything that has happened. How about you and this pretty little thing right here." She said back as she tickled the little girl. "Im holding up you know.Still trying to take in that my dad's not here anymore." Courtney said and then finished."She doesnt really understand it." Courtney replied looking at her daughter. "Whats your name?" Bobbie asked the little girl. "Natalie." The girl replied. "And how old are you Natalie?" "Three." Natalie replied. "Wow three. You like mighty small to be three." Bobbie said. "I know." The little girl said back while making hand motions.

"Do you want some ice cream before you go to uncle Sonny's?" Bobbie asked the little girl. Natalie looked at her mother and gave her a sad look on her face which was something she mastered. "I guess." Courtney said back to the little girl. "Thank you mommy." The little girl said in excitement. "You can take her and get some in the back that way she can put whatever she wants on it while I deal with these people." Bobbie said as she was talking about the people that just walked in. "Okay thanks." Courtney said as she helped her daughter off the stool and walked towards the back.

"What do you want on it baby?" Courtney asked her daughter. "Emmies." The little girl said. "And chocalate." She finshed. "Okay and thats it. You dont neeed chocalate now as it is." Courtney said. She grabbed a bowl and puta little bit of vanila ice cream in the bowl which was followed by just a tad of hotfudge. She looked around and couldnt find the M&M's. "Hey honey." Courtney said looking at her daughter. "Yes mommy?" Her daughter asked. "Go asked Ms. Bobbie where the emmies are." She said. "Okay." Natalie replied and she ran out of the kitchen.

"Ms. Bobbie!" The little girl yelled as she was now in the main part of the diner. "Yes sweetie?" Bobbie said walking over to the little girl as a man walked into the diner. Something caught his eye. It was this little girl standing there."Hey you!" Bobbie said to the guy that just walked in. "Hey yourself." He said as he looked at the little girl again. "Mommy wants to know where the emmies are." Natalie said. "Okay. Tell her on the top self." Bobbie said. "Okay. Thank you." Natalie said as she ran into the back to tell her mom and then ran back out.

Natalie walked up to Bobbie and tried to get her attention. "Hey Ms. Bobbie?" Natalie said. "Yes?" Bobbie said."Could you help me?" She asked her. "With what?" the guy asked her. "I want to sit on the stool but Im too small to get up there myself." She said looking at him. "Whats your name?" He asked her. "Natalie." She said back. "Wow. Thats a pretty name." He said. "You remind me of somebody." The guy said. "Who?" Natalie asked him in between giggles.

He smiled at her. "This girl I once knew." He said. Bobbie knew who he was talking about but didnt say anything. She was going to let this one play out all on its own. "Was she pretty?" Natalie asked him. "Yes she was very pretty. Beautiful in fact just like you. She had blonde hair like yours and a smile that lit up the room. Sort of like yours but she didnt have curls like you do." He said as he was now bending down so he could look straight at the little girl.

"Really?" She said. "Yes really." He relied. "Whats her name?" Natalie asked. She was a nosey little girl. She had to know everything about everybody and she was ony three. "Natalie here is-" Her mother said as she came out from the back but stopped when she realized who was talking to Natalie. "Your mother." The guy replied as Natalie just looked at him and then at her mother and started laughing as she looked back at him.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope. Reviews are always good and some of you already know whothe guy isjust for the simple fact that I told you not too long ago so yeah. Read and Review por favor (please!)


	2. I Dont Care

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer:I own nothing especially the show! Trust me if I did the show would be only three guys with their shirts off for an hour everyday and thats it!

A/N: I knew that was going to happen to me. The question. Is it Jason or Nikolas? Thats why I wrote it ahead of time that way I wouldnt be debating for days probably weeks like I had too with High School High. Also you never have to worry about me writing a story that involves Courtney being with Jax unless they are breaking up or her killing him, ya know that kind of thing. I didnt like them together. Thats kind of obvious. But hey listen no matter what happens I dont want you to stop reading the story okay.The other guy is still in the story I promise you. As a matter of fact he is in the next chapter! So I hope you like and thanks for all the feedback. Ayshen this was the story I was talking about!

"You know my mommy?" Natalie asked the guy looking at him now in between giggles. "Yes. I know your mommy." He said standing up. "Well I have somethings I have to do. So Im going to leave you two to catch up." Bobbie said as she made her way to the kitchen knowing that if she didnt make an exit now she would be hearing an earful from Courtney."Courtney." The guy said looking at her. "Nikolas." She said back. "How have you been?" Courtney asked him. "I've been better you?." He said. "Pretty good." She replied."You have a beautiful daughter." He looked down at Natalie and then back at Courtney. "Thank you." Courtney said back to him.

"Mommy?" Natalie said. "Yes baby." Courtney asked now diverting her attention on her daughter. "How do you know him?" Natalie asked. "Nikolas is an old friend of mommy's." Courtney responded. "Oh." Natalie said. "He doesnt look old." she finished as Courtney and Nikolas began laughing. "He's older than you and thats old enough." Courtney said back to her daughter. "Now eat your ice cream." Courtney lefted her daughter onto the chair. "Thank you mommy." Natalie said as she began eating her ice cream.

"I know that you are hearing this a lot probably but I want you to know that-" He was cut off. "I know." She said before he could finish. "Listen." Nikolas said as Courtney just looked at him. "You wanna go for a walk that way we can catch up after she is done with her ice cream?" He finished. "Yeah!" Natalie said before Courtney could answer him. "Can we mom? Please? I'll be good." Natalie said begging her mom. She like going for walks. Shegoes with her mother on walks everyday."I guess." She said. "Finish your ice cream first." She didnt really want to catch up with him because she was afraid that they might end up in an arguement and she didnt want Natalie around that.

They waited on Natalie to finish eating her ice cream before they left. "Mommy!" The little girl screeched. It had been an akward silence since the last time she spoke. Nikolas kept looking at Courtney and couldnt believe that she didnt change at all since the last time she was in town while Courtney avoided looking at him "Yes?" Courtney asked her. "Im all done. We can go now." She said. "Okay baby we are going." She said. "Get your jacket back on." She said looking at the little girl. "Okay." Natalie said as she ran to grab her jacket and put it on.

They were about to leave. "Ready?" Courtney asked Nikolas. "Yeah." He said. "Okay then lets go." The little girl said as she grabbed her mothers hand. They walked to the pier which wasnt far from Kelly's. "Hey mommy can we stop here and look at the water?" Her daughter asked her. "Okay just dont get too close." Courtney said as she was scared of what might happen. Courtney went and sat on the bench and so did Nikolas as the little girl sat on the dock watching the boats.

"Bad memories here huh?" Nikolas said breaking the ice. "Not all bad, some, yes, but not all of them." She said. She knew he was talking about when Helena pushed her in when she was pregnant. "How have you been? I know I asked you this earlier but you didnt tell me much." Courtney just looked at him not knowing what exactly to say. "Pretty good you know. Its just me and Nattie." She said looking back at the little girl."What about you?" She asked him. "I had better times you know." He said moving postions on the bench.

"How long did you stay out of touch with everybody?" Nikolas asked her knowing that she had to atleast talk to somebody in Port Charles since she knew about her dad. "Well I didnt call anybody not even Carly when I first left. I made my first phone call to anybody here after she was born." Courtney said. "When was that?" Nikolas asked. "She was born May 4." Courtney said back.

"But I didnt call anybody until June." She said as he let out a laughter. "What I couldnt deal with it." She said back. "Did Jax ever see her?" Nikolas asked. "Yeah. I called him and he came and seen her for a week and that was it." She looked at him. "Oh. I thought for sure that he would talk you into coming back up here." Nikolas said. "He did but I didnt want too." She said looking at her daughter now. "I didnt want to live here thenand I still dont."

"I take it then she doesnt know Jax since he died right after she was born in that crash." He asked looking at her. "Right." Courtney said. "I dont know exactly how to explain that one to her so I'll explain it when she is older." Courtney said diverting her attention to Natalie.

"Where are you staying at and how long are you going to be in Port Charles?" Nikolas asked her. "Im staying in the loft. Jason made sure everything was working in there and we are leaving after the funeral tomorrow why?" Courtney said as she looked back at her daughter. "Oh I was going to tell you that your always more than welcome to stay with me." Nikolas said back to her. "Thanks" she responded. She wasnt shocked that he suggested it.He was always kind to her. She just knew that no matter what that she could never stay with him. She would stay with Carly and Sonny first before she did that.

"Nattie we have to go." Courtney said standing up. "Aww. Do we have too?" Natalie asked her mother back. "Yes. Aunt Carly and Uncle Sonny are waiting for us." She said back. "Okay." Natalie said as she stood up and walked over to her mom. "Bye Nikolas." Natalie said as she gave him a hug. "Bye. Nice meeting you." He said back to her. "You too."Natalie said. "Congratulations by the way." Courtney said right before they walked off. "On?" He asked her back. "Your engagement." She said as her and Natalie were now out of sight. She wasnt sure if thats the reason why she didnt want to see him or if it was something else.

Nikolas sat on the bench just a little bit longer. 'Where did I fuck up?' He wonder to himself. He just saw the girl that he loved and yet he let her go again and he didnt understand why. Sure he was about to be married but he thought all those feelings for Courtney were gone. He had just gotten engaged last June and thought he was over her but obvisouly he wasnt as all those feelings that he once felt for her came back as soon as he saw Natalie who reminded him of Courtney.

"Hey Nikolas." Somebody said as they walked down. "Oh. Hey Lucky." Nikolas said back. "What are you doing down here?" Lucky asked his brother. "Just thinking." Nikolas said. "About?" Lucky asked. "Nothing important." Nikolas said as he just lied. Courtney was important to him."You can tell me. We are brothers after all." Lucky said.

Nikolas just looked at him and then smiled and shook his head. "No I cant. All I have to do is say one word about my situation and you would completely flip out." Nikolas said. "What are you talking about?" Lucky asked. He was confused. "Nothing. Im leaving." Nikolas said as he got up and walked away. "Thats weird. I wonder what he was talking about." Lucky said as he heard a familair voice coming from behind him. He turned around.

"Hey." He said. "Hey. What are you doing?" She asked him. "Nothing sitting here."He said back to her. "Are you on your brak already? I most have lost track of time." Helooked at his wife. "Yeah. I just got our food from Kelly's but we have to hurry up. My break is only but so long." She said back to him. "You will never guess who I just ran into." She said as they began eating. "Who?" He said. "Courtney." She said. "She has a beautiful little girl too. I was talking to the two of them just a few moments ago. Did you see them? Courtney said that they just were coming from this way." Elizabeth said. "Damn it!" Lucky said not realizing he said it aloud. "Whats wrong?" His wife asked him. "Nothing." He said back to her. He had finally figure it out what Nikolas was talking about.

Later that night Courtney was back at her loft with Natalie and Carly. Natalie was passed out on the bed. "Court?" Carly said. "Yeah?" Courtney said. "Are you okay?" Carly asked her. "Fine why?" Courtney replied. "I dont know. Something seems like its bothering you." Carly said. "You ran into him today before you came over to the house didnt you?" Carly asked. "Yes I did." Courtney replied as she sat down on the couch next to her best friend. She knew who Carly was talking about. "Did you tell him?" Carly said. "No and Im not going too." Courtney said back as she flipped the tv on.

"Courtney you cant deny it. Its obvious." Carly said. "Im only staying in town until tomorrow and then everybody's life will go back to normal. Me and Natalie will go back to North Carolina and what not." Courtney said. "Thats not what you want though is it?" Carly asked looking at her. "Yes I want to go back home. I dont want to stay here any longer than I have too.It doesnt matter anywaywhat I want anymore. My number one concern is Natalie." She said. "And I wont subject her to that." Courtney finished as Carly just looked at her.

"How much longer are you staying?" Courtney asked Carly. "I dont know why?" Carly asked. "I need to clear my head. I know this trip wasnt going to be a fun one." Courtney said as she stood up. "Honey go ahead but a word of advice. No matter how hard you try you arent going to be able to hide it forever. All you have to do is take a real good look and out two and two together." Carly said as Courtney grabbed her jacket. "Thanks oh wise Carly." Courtney said sarcastically as she walked out the door.

She walked down to the pier. It began raining but she didnt care. She sat on the bench just thinking to herself and realizing how much her life has changed since she left this town and had Natalie and to be quiet honest she hoped this was the last time she ever had to come here again. She was glad that she didnt live here anymore. "Courtney?" A voice from behind her said. She spun around to see who it was.

"What do you want?" She asked him. "Why are you down here?" The guy asked her. "I needed to think. Why are you down here Nikolas?" Courtney asked him as it began raining harder. She wasnt all that surprised that he was here.They always met together here."Listen I've been thinking about earlier and I think we should talk." Nikolas said. "Why?" Courtney said. "Because I know there are things that we need to tell each other but didnt because Natalie was here earlier." Nikolas said. "Like what?" Courtney asked as she was now drenched from head to toe in water.

Right then Nikolas had a flash back of all of their times on the pier especially in the rain. "About what we feel." He said. "I dont think we need too." Courtney said as she looked down. "Why not?" He asked her. "Look where that got us last time. No thanks. Im not doing that again." She said as she began walking away. "Courtney wait." Nikolas yelled as she turned around and looked at him. " I want to talk. I think its best." he said. "I dont care what you want or think. I want and think alot of things but dont act on it. I do what is best for my daughter regardless of what I want or think." She said pissed off now. This isnt how she wanted to clear her head.

"What are you afraid of?" Nikolas asked her. "Me?" She said pointing to herself. "Im not afraid of a damn thing. We cant say how we feel Nikolas." She said. "Why?" He asked her. "And dont tell me because of what happen last time because you know damn well that wouldnt have happened if we didnt feel something for each other!" He said pretty loudly. "Why are you doing this Nikolas?" She asked him. "You're engaged"! She said. "That doesnt mean that I never cared about you." He said back to her. "No you did alright. You cared about me alot." She said. "What the hell is that suppose to mean Courtney? I loved you." He asked her. "Nikolas you never loved me. You were always in love with Emily." She said back. "I was the rebound. A peice of ass." She shouted angerly.

"Thats not true! If you were trust me I never would have fought so hard for us to be together." He said back to her. "Why are you doing this? Is it because I left three years ago and never called?" Courtney asked as tears came down but he couldnt tell from all the rain. "No thats not why I am doing this but why didnt you ever call me?" He asked her. "Hell you called everybody else in Port Charles and yet I thought that you loved me." He said. "Oh. We are turning the tables I guess." She said. "I did love you and everybody knew that. Nobody believed that you loved me.Hell I didnt even believe you when you said it" She said back to him.

"Since when did what everybody else think matter to you?" He asked her. "Ever since they were right!" She said back to him. "Right about what Courtney?" He asked. "Nobody is ever right in Port Charles! Port Charles is one small ass town, where to tell you the truth nobody believes half the shit they say.They just say what they think you want to hear. Not what they think." He said.

She just looked at him and shook her head. "Whatever Im gone." She said as she turned around. "Yeah thats all you ever do anymore!" He shouted to her. "You run from your problems Courtney." He said finishing the first sentence as she stopped walking and turned around. "No Nikolas I dont. I have a new life now and so do you. You dont fit into mine just like I dont fit into yours!" She said .

"What did you want me to do?" He asked. "Did you want me to wait forever for you?I mean damn what more would you like out of me? I didnt know where you were, how you were doing, or when you were coming back if you ever where. Those three years felt like forever to me. I was in pain and I couldnt deal with it anymore Courtney." He said back to her. "Its my fault now isnt it?" She shot back at him. "I never said that." He said back to her. "Well you wanna know something Nikolas?" She asked him. "Whats that Courtney? Inlighten me.Since you know everything else." He said. "It wasnt me who destoryed us. It was you!" She yelled back at him as it was now raining the hardest as she walked away. He didnt know how to respond to that.

Courtney arrived back at her loft. She shut the door and slid down the back of it til she reached the floor. "Court." Carly said as she walked over to her friend. "Did you tell him?" Carly asked. "No and Im not going too." Courtney said. "I think you should. I think you should do it tomorrow before you leave." Carly said. "Im not going too. Im not hurting anyone." Courtney said. "He would understand. He would want you to tell him." Carly said. "I dont care what he wants. I told him that tonight too." Courtney said as she got up and went and changed clothes before she climbed into bed beside her little girl. The best and most important thing in her life.

Carly didnt leave that night. She stayed with Courtney and Natalie. She knew that Courtney was going through a rough time right now between her dad's death and Nikolas and she wanted to help her friend through it. Besides what are friends for. Carly was just trying to think of a way to convince her to tell Nikolas.

Was she right? Was it him who destoryed their love or was he right? All theses thought ran through his head as he sat in the rain, which had slow down to a mere drizzle,trying to figure it out when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He said_. "Hey. When are you coming home?" _The person on the other line said. "Im on my way now. See you when I get there." He said as he hung up the phone. He got up from the bench and started walking towards the launch. Little did he know it wasnt just him and Courtney on the docks when their arguement went on but somebody else too who heard the whole conversation.

A/N: So do you like it? I hope. Im slowly adding the past in and it'll keep coming with bigger shockers in the next chapter or so. It doesnt end here I promise and you'll find out who Nikolas is engaged to next chapter and its not a made up character either they are on the show. Read and review please!


	3. I decided

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I own nada! If you want to use the name Natalie Michelle go right ahead. I stole it from one of my neices anyway. (Its her name she's four)

"Hey." Carly said as Courtney got up and went and poured a cup of coffee. "Hey." She said. "I didnt know you were going to stay." Courtney finished. "Yeah well I figured that you could use some support." Carly said. "For?" Courtney asked her. "The service thats today which reminds me. You have to hurry up. We have to be there in an hour." Carly said. "Thats right. Who's watching Natalie again?" Courtney asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Letisha." Carly said. "Okay and I can pay her too." She said back as she made her way to the couch beside Carly. "No me and Sonny will take care of it." Carly said. "Whatever." Courtney replied.

They were sitting on the couch for about five minutes when they heard foot steps and a little girl. "Morning." Courtney said to her daughter. "Good morning mommy." Natalie said as she climbed on her lap. "Here watch some cartoons while mommy goes and gets dressed." Courtney said placing Natalie onto the couch as she got up. Courtney went and got into the shower while Carly and Natalie sat on the couch watching cartoons. Courtney came out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later. "Are you taking a shower?" She asked Carly. "No I took one last night. I like taking them at night but I do need to get dressed." Carly said as she got up and took her clothes into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Courtney got dressed and then got Natalie dressed. "You look beautiful." Courtney told her daughter as she was now fully dressed in a light purple dress that brought her eyes out. "Thank you mommy. Where's my pockey at?"Natalie said as she put her shoes on. "Your welcome baby and your pockey is right here." Courtney said back as she handed her daughter her purse that matched her outfit. Carly and Courtney were in the car talking. "Are you going to tell him before you leave?" Carly said. "I dont know. I'll think about it but right now I just want this day to end." Courtney said.

They were running a little bit late but it was okay. Nobody expected the two of them to be on time anyway because they never were. Letisha would be watching Morgan and Natalie because Micheal was going to the service. "Hey." Carly said to Sonny, Jason and Sam. They were all there waiting on them. "Hey. We figured, you know, that yous would be running late." Sonny said. "Hey Courtney." Sam said. Courtney wasnt best friends with Sam but they are nicer to each other now. "Hey Sam. How are you doing?" Courtney asked back. "Pretty good you know. I saw a picture of Natalie and I have to say she is beautiful." Sam said back to her. "Thank you." Courtney replied.

"Jason." She said. "Hey." He said as he gave her a hug. "How have you been?" He asked her. "Pretty good. When are you going to come visit me again?" She asked him. "When am I going to get to see my neice again?" Jason asked her as Courtney just laughed. "Whenever you come and visit me again. Besides who said you were her uncle?" Courtney asked messing with him. "Oh is that how its going to be?" He asked her. "No Im just playing. She know you's by Uncle Jason and Aunt Sam anyway. By the way congratulations. I heard you were having a little boy." "We are." Sam said. "Thank you so much." Sam finished. "Stop chit chatting and lets go in." Sonny said. "Okay we are coming." Courtney said as they walked in to the church.

The service lasted about an hour and half.He was being cremated. When it was all over Courtney and Sonny were standing by the door and talking to each other as everybody walked out. "When are you leaving?" Sonny asked. "I have an hour before I have to go." Courtney said asCarly came up to them. "What are we talking about?" She asked. "How annoying you are." Sonny said as Courtney just began laughing. "Thats not funny." Carly said. "I thought it was hilarious and so did Courtney." Sonny said as he just looked at Courtney and smiled. "Are you going to tell him?" Carly whispered in Courtney's ear so nobody could hear her. "Yes." Courtney said as she thought about it and realized she should. "You better go get him before he leaves." Carly said.

Courtney saw Nikolas walk outside by himself and she walked away. She confused Sonny by doing this because he had no idea what the hell she was doing. "Hey." She said as she looked at Nikolas. He just looked at her. "Okay I get it your mad at me but I think we should talk." She said. "Okay." He said back. "But we cant do it here. Meet me on the pier in ten minutes." She said as she walked back in. Nikolas was at the service with Lucky, Elizabeth and his fiance but wasnt with them at the time Courtney approached him. He walked back in that way they wouldnt get mad at him for just leaving. He just had to think of a way to leave without explaining something.

It was ten minutes later when Courtney arrived on the pier. Courtney lied to Sonny and told him that she had to pack when the truth was that she was already packed but she didnt want Sonny to know what she was really doing because he would be against it and she didnt want him mad at her especially not now. It took so long to rebuild this relationship and she wasnt ready yet to trash it. Its been over two years since they've been okay and it was kinda nice because thats the longest it ever lasted.

Five minutes had past since she had been waiting and still no sign of Nikolas. Courtney was getting aggervated by waiting. She was starting to wonder if he stood her up but that wasnt Nikolas but then again people change.She was starting to get cold feet about telling him. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" The other line said. "Thank god you didnt change you number. Where are you?" She asked him. "Im on my way." He said. "Okay." She said back as she flipped her phone shut.

"I have to go." Nikolas said when he flipped his shut. "Where are you going?" The girl asked him. "I have somewhere I have to be but I'll meet you back home Emily. It wont take me long." He said as he began walking away. He couldnt fool Lucky. Lucky started going after him. "He's been acting strange ever since last night." Emily said. "So has Lucky." Elizabeth said back to her.

"I dont think the whole marriage thing again is a good idea." Emily said. "Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "Because Im not sure if I want too. Im not sure about anything anymore." She said as she looked at Elizabeth. "Besides we have only been seeing each other since March and then in June we decided to get married again." Emily said. "Its just cold feet. You're afraid something will come between you's but nothing will." Elizabeth said not really believing her own statement. Especially since Courtney came back to town.

"Nikolas?" Lucky yelled right before Nikolas got into the car. "Yes?" Nikolas asked. He didnt really want to talk to his brother but didnt want to seem too suspicious. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Lucky asked. "What are you talking about?" Nikolas asked knowing what his brother was going to say. "I know that Courtney is your 'situation' as you would say it." Lucky said. Nikolas was curoius. "Why would you say that?" Nikolas asked him. "I was on duty last night and I saw the two of you's arguing on the pier. Why are you doing this to Emily again?" Lucky asked him. "Its hard to explain." Nikolas said. "No its not. Are you really going to throw away everything you and Emily have build up again?" Lucky asked his brother. "I dont know but what I do know is I have to go." Nikolas said as he got into the car and pulled away.

The whole way there he wonder that himself. Was there a him and Emily anyway? They didnt feel like the couple they used to be. Did they turn to each other for support. I mean after all she was in love, wait wait, probably is still in love with Patrick who dumped her when Robin came back from Paris. Patrick and Emily dated for a year after Sonny went back to Carly and Patrick was always in love with Robin even after they broke up but they just got married last month so could it be that they turned to each other for support because he knew that he was still in love with Courtney. He wonder if she was still in love with him or even had atleast some bit of feelings for him.

Courtney was sitting on the bench getting pissed off by the second. All of the sudden her phone rang. "Hello?" She said hoping it was Nikolas telling her he couldnt come because she didnt want to tell him anymore. "Hey did you tell him yet?" Carly asked on the other line. "No I didnt. Nikolas is running late and I've decided Im not going to tell him." Courtney said into the phone. "Court!" Carly said as another voice behind Courtney said. "Tell me what?" She turned around knowing who it was thinking to herself 'Nice job!' as she brought the phone down from her ear. She sat there just looking at him.

A/N: Well there is some more past for you. Please read and review. If you are confused on the past this will help:

What we learned about the past in Chapter 3:

Alright so Emily and Nikolas are getting married. Emily and Sonny broke up when Sonny decided that he was going back to Carly who is his true love, the love of his life whatever you want to call it. I really dont care as long as you get it. Robin and Patrick went out but then broke up and Robin moved back to Paris so Emily and Patrick dated for a year. When Robin came back Emily was head over heels for Patrick even though she knew he was in love with Robin so he dumped Emily and went back out with Robin because they made up. Robin and Patrick got married last month. Sam and Courtney are okay not best friends but they can tolerate each other. Sam is seven months pregnant and has no other kids besides this one and her and Jason got married a year ago. Oh and in chapter two we found out that the aussie died in a crash. Thats it for now!


	4. Possesion nine tenths of the law

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I havent been told anything so its still nothing.

A/N: Growing up did you ever want a big sister or a little sister (depending on how old you are!) ? Well if you do, click onm my profile and find out how to contact me and I'll send you one for free. No shipping and handling charges will apply! No refunds will be given either. Given as is. Incase your wondering what the hell this is about, my older sister (one of them. Im the baby of the family!)pisses me off. Alot. So yeah. Anyway here is the story and thank you oh so much for all of the reviews! Im glad you like. I spent alot of hours into this story!

"I've gotta go Carly." Courtney said back into the phone. "You better tell him!" Carly said right before Courtney flipped her phone shut. Nikolas made his way down onto the docks as Courtney just bowed her head wishing this was all a dream because she couldnt do it. She heard him move down the steps and saw his shadow move in front of her.

"Courtney?" Nikolas said as Courtney looked up at him. She hated how his voice sounds when he was determined to find something out. It turned her on to tell you the truth but she couldnt think about that now. "What?" She said back to him. "Tell me what?" He said looking at her wanting to know what it was and examing her body in the short black dress that was spaghetti strap and wondering if she wore this to be a tease because if she did it was diffently working. It was slowly burning a hole in his heart because he wanted to know so bad. "You know what." Courtney said as she stood up. "Its nothing important." She said as she began walking away as he grabbed her arm before she got to far away.

She turned her head and looked at him. "You cant lie to me." Nikolas said calmy. "No, but I can try." Courtney said as she she twisted her body so it was facing him. "Why?" Nikolas asked her looking at her body again and then back up to her eyes. "Why what?" She wasnt sure what he meant but watched his eyes as they wondered. "Why are you going to lie?" He asked her. "The same reason why you did it." Courtney said back to him. "What?" He said. "Oh never mind. I see that we are right back where we were last night." Hefinished as he let go of her arm. "I thought I wanted to talk to you before I left townbut then I realized I was wrong. It was a mistake." She said back to him.

He just looked at her and shook his head and then said. "You know what?" "What?" She asked him back. "You cant play this game anymore Courtney. Im through." He said as he started walking away. She did the same thing he did to her except she grabbed his hand instead. He turned around and looked at her. He liked her touch."What game?" She asked him. "The game you are trying to play. Your messing with my mind Courtney and its driving me insane! I cant think straight anymore." He said back. She just looked at him. "Yeah now you know how it feels." She said.

"Why dont we stop beating around the bush because thats what we are doing and you tell me what you and Carly were talking about so I can go back to my life and you can go back to yours." Nikolas said very pissed off. She just looked into his brown eyes as her blue ones began to filled with tears because she couldnt do it and she knew it. "You know what go back to your life. Its not important." Courtney said holding back all the tears so he wouldnt see her cry but he knew her a lot better then she thought.

"Courtney." Nikolas said softly as he moved closer to her. "Just tell me what ever it is." He said as he was now just two inches away from her. He missed the way she smelled. He could smell the shampoo that she washed with her hair with earlier and her favorite perfume on her. He ran one of his hands through her hair as she just looked up at him. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Its not that important." She said looking back down at the ground.

He smiled and then replied. "Positive. Anything you have to say is always important to me." She smiled. She didnt know why he was doing this too her. He was now the one playing mind games and she didnt like not being able to control it either but thats something she never had to worry about with him. She never had to worry about being scared, or sad because he was always there.

"I dont know if I should." She began saying as she looked at him but not into his eyes. "I never called you when I left because I couldnt." "Why?" Nikolas asked her. "Because I knew that you would want me to come back to Port Charles and I just couldnt come back but I would have for you." She said as a tear ran down her right cheek.

"There were plenty of times that I picked up my phone to call yours and I just didnt have it in me to dial the last number. I wanted you to be there when I had Natalie and I wanted you to be with me the last three years but I just couldnt.I thought about you everyday and you were always in my dreams and I just wanted you there with me, holding me everynight."She said as his finger ran over her cheek to wipe the tear away. God did she miss his touch.

He didnt know what to say. He just looked at her. "Thats not it." She said as more tears came down. "I didnt want to come back to Port Charles yesturday either because I didnt want to face you, and to tell you the truth I thought you would always wait for me and when I found out that-" She said as he felt his heart braking."that you got engaged to Emily I knew that you didnt love me anymore and I cried because I still loved you." She finished as he just looked at her.

He thought to himself. She said loved as in past tense. Does that means she doesnt anymore? He wondered. "Courtney." Nikolas said as his eyes became the way hers were at the begining of their talk. "I loved you and I told you that those three years felt like forever to me. Hell if I would have know that you would have been coming back I would have waited baby but I was broken." He said. She just looked at him not knowing what to say.

"I wanted to be there when you had Natalie. I asked your dad all the time if he had talked to you and I still did until recently. I never gave up on us." He said. "Dont lie Nikolas." Courtney said looking at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked her. "You did. You said that if you would have known you would have waited but you didnt which means you gave up." she said. "Do you still feel the same way about me?" Nikolas asked her. "No." She responded.

"Now look who is lying." Nikolas said back. "Im not. All the love, all the feelings I had for you are gone. I never thought that was possible but hey it is. Its called life and when I snapped back into reality I figured it out." She said as she wasnt crying no more. He grabbed her and pulled her close and kissed her hard just to let her remember what they had. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck not realizing it but a moment later she did and pulled away.

"I have to go." She said. "You cant tell me you didnt feel anything for me." Nikolas said. "I didnt. Sorry." She said. "But if you'll excuse me. I have a plane to catch." She said as she began walking away. "Courtney you cant run forever." Nikolas said back as she was now out of sight. 'What the hell are you going to do know?' He wondered to himself. There was only one thing he could do.

"Hey." Carly said as Courtney walked into Sonny's house. "Hey." Courtney said back to her. "I take it you told him then?" Carly asked. "Most of it yes." She said back. "Why didnt you tell him everything Court?" Carly said knowing what part she didnt tell him. "Because I have a life and it doesnt invovle him." Courtney said as she walked away to find her daughter so they could leave and get the hell out of this town before it poisoned Natalie's life forever because thats all it did to people was poison them or thats what Courtney thought.

Courtney and Natalie said their goodbyes and left. She got onto the plane with her daughter. "Mommy?" Natalie asked sitting beside her. "Yes baby?" Courtney said back. "Why are you sad?" The little girl asked. Courtney knew that Natalie was a whole lot smarter for her age then she should be and she could feel what her mother was feeling. "Its nothing." Courtney said. "Are you sure because we can talk you know?" Natalie said back as Courtney just laughed. "Positive. Now its going to be a long flight home so why dont you take a nap." Courtney said giving the little girl a hug. "Okay." Natalie said back to her as she placed her head on her mothers chest and drifted off into sleep.

Nikolas stayed on the pier just thinking a little bit longer and then left for home. "Emily?" He yelled once he got in there. "Yeah?" She said as she came around the cornor. "We need to talk." He said. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Emily said. "You were?" Nikolas asked her as he made his way into the living room completely and took his jacket off. "Yeah. You've been acting weird lately and I think I know why." She said as she moved closer to him but not too close.

"Why do you think I've been acting weird?" Nikolas said. "No you can speak first because you said it first." Emily said not knowing what he was going to say. "Are you sure because it doesnt matter to me." He said as he looked at her. "I insist on you going first." She said as she made a hand gesture to him. "Okay where do I began. Where do I began." He stated over to himself but aloud as Emily just stood there wondering what he was about to say.

"I want to be up front with you about everything." He said. "And so do I." Emily said back. "Okay good. Then we agree." He said as he made his way over to his desk and placed his hands on it. "I dont want to get married no more and before you say anything let me just finish." He said knowing that she would cut him off as she just looked at him.

"I was using you to get over my feelings for somebody else and I do love you just not the way I should. I love you more as a friend then anything and we could never be more than that again." He said as he began up again. "Im sorry if I caused any hurt to you for doing this but I just needed to get this over with before you got into this relationship with me and then I tell you." he finished.

"Well atleast we agree on something." Emily said. "What?" Nikolas said back. "Yeah I was getting ready to tell you the same thing. I know that you went and met Courtney on the pier and that you were still in love with her but I didnt care. I wanted to be felt needed again and loved but it was all a joke from the begining." She finished. "How did you know where I was going?" He asked her curious on how she knew.

"I saw the way you looked at her today and how you thought nobody was looking at you and how you left right after she did." Emily said. "But its okay and in fact I think you should go find her." Emily said. "No hard feelings then?" Nikolas asked her. "Nope. None I promise I was doing the same thing to you its just that you have another chance and dont ruin it by staying with me." Emily said as she walked out the door. "Have a good life Nikolas. I wish you happiness." She said before she shuted the door.

It was later that night when her phone rang. "Hello?" Courtney said into the phone. "Oh hey James." she said. "Yeah I just got back today." "Of course I missed you when are you coming to see me?" She asked the person on the other line as there was a knock on the door. "Here talk to Nattie." Courtney said as she passed the phone to the little girl on the floor who was watching 'Lilo and Stich.'

Courtney walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh my god. What are you doing here?" She asked. It was raining where she lived."You're wet. Come inside." She said as she opened the door and let him in. "I have to talk to you." He said. "Nikolas. You came all this way just to talk when you could have picked up the phone and call?" She asked. "Yes. I had to do it in person. I had to see you atleast one last time." He said. "Okay. Well you have to wait until she goes to bed." Courtney said. "Take off your jacket and I'll be right back." She said as shewentup the steps.

She came back down two minutes later and handed him sweatpants and a shirt. He looked at them and laughed. "You stole my clothes." He said as he shook his head. "Possesion. 9/10 of the law. They were at my house they are mine." She said. "Bathroon?" He asked. "One is right down there." She said pointing down the hallway. She made her way over to the couch and sat down watching the last of the movie.

"Really?" Natalie said into the phone as Nikolas came back out and sat beside Courtney. "Here mommy. James wants to talk to you now." She said as she handed Courtney the phone. "Yeah no problem but listen I have to go I'll talk to you later." She said into the phone. "Love you too." She said as she hung it up. "Who's James?" Nikolas asked. "Mommy's friend." Natalie responded. "You need to go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Courtney said.

"Shes only three. How old do they start school nowadays anyway?" Nikolas asked. "Shes in pre-k. They dont do a lot but they still learn something like their colors, numbers and letters." Courtney said back to him. "Can I finish the movie first?" She asked. "Yes but then off to bed." Courtney said. "Okay." Natalie said. They sat and watched the movie in silence until it was over and Natalie said goodnight to Nikolas and Courtney took her to her room and tucked her in.

Courtney came back down the steps not really wanting to do this again because all the times before its ended badly. What could he possibly want to talk about now? Probably the same stuff they been talking about and all thats gotten them is saying things that neither one of them meant but said them anyway. She wonder if this talk would be different though.

A/N: You like? We will meet James in the chapter after next.And no he isnt related to her. Im not going to rip off the 'What if' Story by saying he is her brother. He's not who you think he is either.He is porbably the last thing you would have guessed!Anyway read and review please and thanks to anyone who does review. I love you's so much!


	5. Telling All

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: Its a very short list of what all I own and General Hospital is not on it unless somebody died and left it too me which I doubt!

A/N: Its Friday morning so happy Friday everybody! Im not going to school. Its senior skip day (No Im not a senior. Just a sophomore but close enough! They both start with S right?) Alright I think this is the chapter everybody is waiting for. Probably for two reasons so here you go. You'll find those two reasons out later of course!I wanted to put James in this chapter but he just didnt work so he'll be in the next one promise! Enjoy! Thanks for all the feedback as well. I love hearing from you guys and Ayshen I totally agree with you.We do!

She took a deep breath and sat down on the couch next to him knowing that any moment now he would start talking and in an hour from now they will either be a) arguing b) He would be gone because they argued while she sat on the couch crying or c)just began arguing. She wasnt really sure which one she wanted but then again didnt care because well they all contained arguing.

"So." Courtney said as she looked at him. "So." Nikolas said back. "How did you know where I lived?" She asked hoping they could talk about this but that wasnt likely. "Carly." Nikolas replied. "Carly?" Courtney said as in making sure. "Yes Carly told me. I went to her about an hour after our fight on the pier and she told me." He said nodding his head. "Oh. Why did you come all this way? I know that you answered me earlier but there has to be some other reasons." She said looking at him.

He thought a moment to himself not sure exactly how to reply to that one but he did. "I wanted to talk to you in person and even if there is no more us atleast I can say I tried." He said. "Oh so you want to put the whole blame on me then that way you can say 'I tried." She said back to him knowing that this was the begining of the arguement. Just great she thought to herself. Why did I have to start it? She wondered.

"No." He said peacefully. He didnt want to argue with her anymore no matter how hard she pushed him. "I think that there was certain things that we wanted to tell each other today but didnt because we live different lives then we did three years ago and we didnt want no more heart ache or pain." He said looking at her. This is getting worse by the second. She thought to herself. He was making her weak in the knees and he knew it and she hated it when he did that.

"What did Carly tell you?" Courtney asked curiously. She was wondering if the two talked because he was always pushing her to talk to him like Carly was doing. "Carly didnt tell me anything but I know now that there is somethings you didnt tell me earlier." He said looking at her. "There are things that I didnt tell you earlier and Im not going too." She said back as she got up from the couch. "Why not Courtney?" He asked her as he stood up. "You never been afraid to tell anybody anything." He said back to her.

"Yeah well thats when it was just me. Now I have a three year old who doesnt need to be in the middle of that shit." She said back to him. Why couldnt he just understand that she wondered. "How is she going to get hurt?" Nikolas asked. "If we are just being honest with each other." He finished. She laughed. "I dont know but I know she will. Hell I got hurt and I understood it all Nikolas. She wont and just think what thats going to do to her." Courtney said. "Shes only three not twenty three. She doesnt understand a whole lot." She finished as she held tears back.

"Courtney cant we just try to be honest?" He said. "And I promise that I will not put Natalie in the middle of it. I wouldnt do that to an innocent child especially when Im crazy about her mother and I know that she could kick my ass." He said as he moved closer to her so he was pratically on her. She didnt move back. She missed the smell of him. She just looked up at him and thought for a minute.

"We can talk I guess and be honest with one another." She started saying as he interupted her "Thats all I want." He said. "Okay." She said back to him. "You wanna sit and talk or what?" He asked her as he pushed her hair behind her ears. "We can talk right here." She said as she sat on the coffee table. He sat across from her on the couchand they were silent for a moment. Neither one of them knew who was going to began.

"You want me to start?" He asked her. "Please and then I'll go because mine is probably worse." She said as he just wondered what the hell she was talking about. She was full of surprises lately."Okay where do I began." He said as she just smiled which made him do the same thing. "Well I realized yesturday that Im still very much in love with you and Im head over heels about you and Natalie even though I just met her. I want to spend the rest of my life with the two of yous regardless if its here, Port Charles or even Iraq as long as you're there I dont care about anything else." He said.

"You done?" She asked him as he paused. "No. Tonight I did something that was probably the best thing I ever did in my life besides fall in love with you." He said. "What was that?" She asked him. "I told Emily that I couldnt marry her when I was in love with somebody else." He just looked at her. 'Oh god' she thought.'Great twice I ruined the same peoples relationship now I cant even go back to Port Charles to visit.' "What did she say?" Courtney asked. "Well she understood and she felt the same way. It seemed that we were bothing using each other." He said. "Oh." She said back not knowing what exactly to say to that.

"Thats basically it." He said. "Okay now my turn." She said back. "I will tell you certain things if you promise not to get mad or hate me for life or anything like that but let me explain first." She said back to him. "Okay." He said as he just smiled at her. "Well I began mine as I never stopped thinking about you. To tell you the truth I named Natalie after you." She said. "What?" He said confused on how the two names went together. "Well your name starts with an N and so does hers. I didnt really like the name Nichole and besides Jax isnt that dumb even though as it turns out it doesnt really matter." She said.

"Well yeah I mean he is dead." Nikolas said. "No I'm not talking about that." She said as he just looked at her confused. "When Natalie was born Jax came down a month later." She began as he intervined. "Yeah you told me he stayed for a week." Nikolas said. "Well yeah he did in durning that week I found out some pretty interesting things that I already had a hunch about. The only reason why I invited him down here was so we could talk. Dont say anything until Im done." She said as she knew he was probably going to cut her off with a million and one questions or a comment like he's been doing.

"Jax isnt too bright. Definitely not as bright as everyone thought but thats besides the point.He brought his brief case so we could go over some legal things concerning Natalie and I told him that she wouldnt be going nowhere without me until shes 30." She said as Nikolas just laughed. "Well he was digging through it and couldnt find the papers he wanted me to sign even though as I said before wasnt going to. He pulled out papers on which he thought were the right ones but werent." Courtney said as Nikolas just looked at her.

"Apperently they were paternity papers and I know you are going to hate me after this but I dont care I did what was best for my daughter." She said as tears filled her eyes. "Jax switched the second paternity test also. He was having me followed." Courtney said as tear after tears flowed from her eyes. "Thats what me and Carly were originally talking about earlier but I just couldnt tell you and everytime I tried I got cold feet." She finished as he just sat there taking everything in. He couldnt believe that Natalie was his all this time.

"Are you sure?" Nikolas asked her. That was the only thing he could say. "Yes. I was actually suspious when she was born. She had blonde hair but big brown eyes like you and I knew that no matter how hard we love each other there was no way in hell that god would bless me with a daughter that has big brown eyes like the mans that Im in love with when Jax doesnt have them.Even though their eye color dont come permeant until they are six months I knew they would stay." She said. "Thats why I wouldnt sign anything. If you look at her closely you can see it. Carly always told me it was obvious and thats why she pushed me so hard to tell you. She has your last name also. I put you down as the father on the birth certificate because I knew you were." Courtney said as her eyes were now bloodshot and tears where still coming.

Nikolas followed his heart and not his mind. He always followed his heart with Courtney but nobody else not even Emily. Hescooted closer to her and just ran his fingers through her hair. He couldnt be mad at her for what she did. Sure he should have been but he couldnt. He never got mad at her even though he acted like he did. He knew why she did it even if it wasnt right but he loved her and now nothing was going to come between him and the two things that matter the most to him.

They sat in that postion for what seemed like hours but in reality was only twenty minutes before she lefted her head up. "I understand if your mad at me but I did what I did because-" Was all she got out before she was interupted by Nikolas pulling her onto him and theninto a kiss. He didnt care anymore as long as he knew now.

She kissed him back as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He didnt stop kissing her until she pulled away. He just looked at her blue eyes that were still red. She slowly got up and grabbed his hand which was a signal to follow her. He got up and followed her all the way up the steps. She continued her grip on his hand all the way into her room but not being able to look back at him just yet. She turned around and let go of his hand and climbed on the bed as she looked at him and without hesistation he quickly greeted her. He kissed her and moved with her towards the head board as they got fully onto the bed. He leaned her back until her head hit the pillow before proceeding.

He continued kissing her before he began sucking on her neck. From there he slowly undressed her as she undressed him. Never in her wildest imagination did she think they would have ended up like this tonight but hey she didnt care. Its better than arguing or crying herself to sleep like she thought she was going to have too. Way better!

They fell asleep in each others arms that night. She slipped out of the bed before he woke up. He woke up about an hour after she did and noticed that she was gone. He quickly sat up thinking that last night was just a dream until he realized that he wasnt in his own bed and saw the pile of clothes on the floor. Thats when he knew it wasnt.The question now was: 'Where is Courtney? It was only eight in the morning. He called out her name but no answer. He got up and noticed that Natalie's bedroom door was opened but she wasnt in the very messy room.

A/N: Did you like? I hope. I didnt change the rating to M because well there was no need,you see that much on tv half the time so its okay. Anyway if you want to know where she is just think and dont overthink it either and you'll probably get it. You guys already guessed like more then hlaf of whats coming in like every chapter so I know somebody can do this. I promise in the next chapter we will meet James and everybody will know who he is. Promise! Please read and review I love hearing from you!


	6. Coloring on the Wall

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital or its characters even though there are a few I would want too I dont!

A/N: Happy Mother's Day to any mothers, expectant mothers and grandmothers! My madre (thats what I call here actually. Not mommy or mom but ocasionally she get ma! out of me but thats different.) has to work til later so I called her this morning (shes some type of nurse Im not sure). Im such a sweet kid! Not really. Between me and my brother Jameswe are the worse. The most loud, obnoxious, and hard headed out of all of us chaps but whatever I have to remind my mom she loves me a lot because Im the baby and her response to that is usually I may always love you but I dont always like you. Anyway enough of my madre and me here is chapter 6 and I hope everybody likes it!

He didnt know where she was but worst of all he was in the sticks. Nothing for miles but trees or fields and he didnt know his way around. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Her house was only so big so its not like he could get lost. He saw that she made him a pot of coffee but what he didnt see was the note she left beside it.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and added some cream and sugar when she walked in except he didnt see her. She went and sat at the table beside the other two people there and just watched him. They were silently laughing at him.He seemed lost and confused. He took a sip of his coffee and then a deep breath. After he did that he started talking to himself even though the three of them couldnt make it out it was still funny. He turned around quickly when he heard a laughter.

He turned around to quickly though because he wounded up spilling his coffee. "Shit." He said as the three of them just busted into laughter. "You scared me." He said as she walked over to him to help him. He wasnt wearing a shirt not that that was a bad thing but he spilled it on his boxers. "Here let me help you." She said as she started dabbing his boxers. "How long have you been sitting there?" He asked her. "Just a few minutes but they were sitting there since 7:30 this morning however." She said back to him.

He just looked at the table and saw her two friends. "Hi." They said in unison. "Hi" He said back. He was a little embarrassed because he was half naked standing in front of her two friends which he never met before"Its okay. Dont have a heartattack." She told him. "How would you feel if I left you and then three years you showed up on my doorstep and the next morning, Im gone without a note or anything and I live in the middle of stick central where 'Ya'll see em deer over yonder? We haven deer tonite!' is the question we ask each other while sitting on our front porch with a gun and a bottle of whisky in our hand. " He said with the one part in a country accent. She just laughed. "I did leave you a note see." She said as she walked over to the counter and picked it up.

"I'll read it to you." She said as she unfolded the note. "Hey Babe, You just probably got up. Natalie has school and I had to take her. I'll be back no later then 8:30. See you then. Love you." She said as she passed him the note card. "Sorry I didnt see it." he said back to her as he put the note on the counter. "We have to talk." He told her as they were still standing. "About?" She asked him. To tell you the truth she was tired of talking.

"Your boyfriend James." he said as the three of them began laughing especially the guy sitting at the table who was laughing the hardest. "What?" He said looking at her. "I told you James is not my boyfriend." She said back to him. "Yeah shes not lucky enough." The guy said at the table. Nikolas just looked at him. "What?"Nikolas asked confused. "Oh I get it." Courtney said.

"What?" the girl said that was sitting beside the guy. "I didnt introduce you's. Nikolas this is Sara and James." Courtney said pointing to the people at the table. "So your Sara's boyfriend then?" Nikolas asked. "Hell no. What do I look like? Some guy who dates a girl with her roots showing and has no fashion sense what so ever. No offense Sara." James asked him."None takin." she said back to him.Nikolas was now very confused. "Baby your confused arent you?" Courtney asked him. "Just a little." He replied trying hard to figure this all out.

"Oh yeah. He's a keeper." James said back as Courtney and Nikolas sat at the table. "James is my friend." Courtney said. "I get that." Nikolas said. "Okay. I take it that you cant figure out that James isnt straight in other words he likes guys." Courtney said as this look just came across Nikolas's face. "Atleast you know he'll never leave you for a guy." James said. "Now you probably feel weird because your sitting beside him without a shirt on and in your boxers but its okay. James doesnt hit on straight guys unless he just wants to mess with their mind." Courtney said. "Dont worry. She'll kick my ass if I mess with you." James said. "Thats nice to know. She already messes with my mind now so it wouldnt be a big deal." Nikolas said back.

The four of them sat at the table talking and eating breakfast. Thats something that Courtney, James and Sara did every morning after she took Natalie to school and before they went to work at ten. Courtney didnt work but James and Sara worked together. "What time does Natalie get out of school?" Nikolas asked Courtney as they were still sitting at the table. "Im picking her up early." Courtney responded.

"What time is she suppose to get out?" Nikolas asked her. "Well she is suppose to get out at 3 but Im getting her right after lunch and before nap which is at 12:30." Courtney said. "Why are you getting her out early?" He asked her. "She's had a long week and needs a break so I sent her for a half a day. It'll be okay and James she wants you to come see her after you get off of work." Courtney said looking at James.

"Oh she doesnt love me?" Sara said. "Not as much as she loves James." Courtney said back. "Thanks." She said back to her. "Well I cant tell her who to love more but dont worry. She loves me the most." Courtney said back to her as they just laughed. "We have to get going before we are late." James said as he stood up. "Okay see you later." Courtney said to him. "Bye sweetie." James said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Niki." He said as they walked out as Courtney and Sara laughed. "Bye you guys." Sara said as she followed James out the door.

"So we have a little over two hours to kill. What do you want to do?" Courtney asked Nikolas already knowing what his answer was going to be. "I need to geta shower but you are more than welcomed to join." He said as he just looked at her. "Mmm. I dont know if I want too." She said back to him. "Oh you do." He said back to her as he got up and lifted her up from the chair and carried her into the bathroom.

It was now twelve o'clock and they were getting dressed. "Hurry up. We are going to be late." Courtney said as she was quickly putting her shoes on. "Im sorry. Its not my fault we lost track of time." He said back as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Okay. Whatever. Keep telling yourself that." She said as she walked out of the bedroom. "Im coming." Nikolas said as he quickly followed while carrying his jacket still trying to get his foot in his right shoe.

They got into the car and went to Natalie's school. "Coming in?" Courtney asked him. "Do you want me too?" He asked her. "Only if you want. Im not going to make you do anything you dont want too." She said back as she cut the suv off. "Sure I'll come in." He said to her as they opened the doors. "Where do we go?" He asked her. "Follow me." She said as she grabbed his hand and lead him into the building and down the hall into Natalie's classroom.

Courtney opened the door and saw the toddlers coloring. "Mommy." Natalie said as she dropped the crayon and ran to her mother. "Hey sweetie.I missed you" Courtney told her as she picked her up. "I missed you too." Natalie said back to her mother. "Wanna go home?" She asked the little girl. "Is Nikolas going to stay a little while?" Natalie asked. "Yes he is and we have to talk to you when we get home." Courtney told her daughter not knowing exactly how they were going to tell her but they had no choice really.

"Am I in trouble for coloring on my wall?" Natalie asked in a disappointed voice. "No I didnt even know you colored on your wall." Courtney said back to her. "Dont worry your not going to get in trouble for coloring on your wall either." Nikolas said before Courtney could say anything else. "Here go to Nikolas while mommy talks to your teacher. Take her to the car for me?" Courtney said as she passed the little girl to Nikolas. "Okay." He responded.

"Hi Nikolas." Natalie said looking at him. Courtney was right. She did have bigbrown eyes and this was the first time that he noticed them too. "Hi. How was school?" He asked her. "Good. I had fun." She said back to him. "Thats good." He told her. He was having a hard time figuring out how to buckle her into her booster seat. It was one of those where you can use the seat belt or the straps and Courtney usually put the straps on her because she only weighed 27 pounds.

She was an itty bitty thing. Alot of people thought she was only two. "Having trouble?" Courtney asked as she walked up behind him. "Where the hell do all of these straps go?" He asked. "I'll show you." Natalie said to him as she buckled herself in."You couldnt do that ten minutes ago?" Nikolas asked her. She just laughed. "Alright lets go." Courtney said as she put Natalie's princess bookbag in the floor below her daughter's feet.

"Mommy?" The little girl in the back said. "Yes baby?" Courtney said answering her daughter. "Is James coming over after work today?" She asked her. "Yes he is and he's got you something." Courtney said. "Really? What is it?" She asked. "You'll have to wait and see." Courtney said as they were now stopped at a red light.

"Mom!" Natalie screeched from the backseat. "What?" Courtney asked her. "Cut it up! This is my favorite song." She said as Courtney cut the volume on the radio up. "Okay here you go." She replied. "She likes this song?" Nikolas asked Courtney. They were listening to the pussycat dolls 'Dont cha' "Knows most of the words." Courtney said back to him as he just shook his head. "Its one of her's and James's favorite song." She said. "Go figure." He replied. "She also like C-H-E-R" Courtney said as they were at a stop light. "I figured that one." He said back to her. "I had to spell it or else she would want to listen to it."

They arrived back at Courtney's house after listening to the radio and Natalie singing along and dancing to Beverly Hills by Weezer and Hey ya by Outkast. Her two other favorite songs. "Come on." Courtney said as she opened her daughters door. "Here." Courtney said handing Nikolas her keys and Natalie's things. "This key." She said pointing to a key.

"Mommy?" Natalie said. "Yes?" Courtney asked her. "If Im not in trouble for coloring on my wall what am I in trouble for?" Natalie asked worried. She didnt get in trouble much but when she did she knew that it wasnt good. She usually got time-out for a few minutes and then was told she couldnt watch a movie before she went to bed each night like she usually did for two days.

Courtney just laughed as her and Natalie walked in the house. Nikolas was holding the door for them. "Baby." Courtney said as she put her daughter down. "I love you mommy and I promise I wont do it again." Natalie said not wanting to get in trouble. "Listen to me." Courtney told her daughter as they all sat down on the couch with Natalie in the middle. "Okay." Natalie said.

"You're not in trouble." Courtney said looking at her daughter. "Thank you mommy." Natalie screeched as she climbed on her mothers lap and gave her a hug. "I still love you." Natalie said back to her. "I still love you too." Courtney told her back as Natalie gave her a kiss and Nikolas just watched the interaction. He now realized why Courtney didnt say anything. Natalie was perfectly fine with just Courtney in her life."Can I watch a movie tonight before I go to bed?" Natalie asked. "Yes but right now mommy needs to you sit down so we can talk to you." Courtney said looking at her daughter.

"Mommy?" Natalie said back to her. "Yes?" Courtney said wishing hard that Natalie wouldnt interupt her again. She had to have got this from Nikolas because thats all he did last night. This was starting to get harder by the second. "Are you having a baby?" Natalie asked. "What?" Courtney asked as Nikolas laughed. "Well Kaitlyn's mom told her that she was getting a baby brother." Natalie said back. Kaitlyn was her friend from school. "Well thats Kaitlyn's mom not yours." Courtney said back. "Can I get a baby brother?" Natalie asked. "No you are enough."Courtney responded. "Okay then what are we talking about?" Natalie asked.

It was silent at first because Courtney didnt know exactly how to start. "Mom!" Natalie said as she was sitting beside her. "Yes?" Courtney asked. "We dont have all day you know. Some people do have things to do." Natalie said back. James taught her how to say that. Hell he taught her to say alot of things that irritated Courtney and thats why he did it. "Okay. No need to get snappy and we are going to talk about that after this when James gets here." Courtney said. "Is James in trouble?" Natalie asked. "No now lets began with our talk." Courtney said as she moved Natalie on her lap and then scooted closer to Nikolas.

"Okay. We've only been waiting." Natalie said as Courtney looked at her. "Love you." Natalie said. Thats how she saved herself when she was getting on her mothers nerves and knew it. "Love you too anyway as I was saying." Courtney began saying. "Remember when mommy told you that you had daddy's eyes?" Courtney finished.

She thought that this would be a good way starting. "Yeah but I look like you." Natalie said. "Thats not what Im getting at." Courtney said. "Okay then what are we getting at?" Natalie asked.She may have had Courtney's apperance but she was deffentely all Nikolas. "What we are getting at that your daddy is right beside you." Courtney said as she figured she stop beating around the bush because it wasnt getting them anywhere. It was just getting harder even though she didnt know why.

A/N: Incase you are wondering my brother James isnt gay. Far from it actually. Its actually kind of funny because I didnt realize I did that until I was rereading this chapter to fix any boo boo's. I told you's I was slow and Im sorry if I offended anybody with the whole country thing. Trust me I live in the sticks. So dont take it personally please! Read and review and thanks to anybody who does. I appriciate it!


	7. Tough Questions

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer :I dont own General Hospital. ABC does! Sorry. Im not making anything off this story or any other one.

A/N: Alright as you can tell there probably wont be any more arguing or fighting. Darn! That was the best part right? I had fun writing them though. My brother and his girl friend argue constantly! I mean no matter where we are at or what day it is. They fight over the stupidest shit and it is so funny as bad as that sounds but anyway getting back on track here. I was grounded. I did some major and I mean major begging so I could get ungrounded which I did yesturday. There is only two chapters after this thats why so Im wrapping this story up thats why theres no more fighting but keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from ya 3

Natalie just looked at her mother in confusion. "Him?" Natalie asked silently as she pointed to Nikolas. Courtney smiled and then answered. "Yes. Who else do you see beside you?" "I didnt know. I had to make sure. Are you sure?" Natalie said back to her mother silently so Nikolas couldnt hear her but he did anyway he just didnt say anthing. Courtney looked at her. "Yes I am sure." Courtney replied. It felt like deja vu because people had asked her that question before.

Natalie sat there and just looked at Nikolas and then her mother and back in forth for a while. She was still trying to take everything in. Courtney looked at her the whole time. "You okay?" Courtney asked her. "He's looking at me funny like he knows who I am or somethin." Natalie said. Courtney just looked at her and wished James was there so she could kill him for teaching her daughter these things. "Natalie he does know you." Courtney said. Natalie just looked at her.

"Can I talk to him?" Natalie whisped in her ear. "Go ahead. I have to go to the bathroom but be nice." Courtney said as she placed her daughter on the couch and walked away. "So." Nikolas said starting the conversation. "When did you meet my mommy?" Natalie asked him. "A long time ago before you were born." Nikolas said. "Are you going to live with us now?" She asked him. "I dont know. Do you want me too?" He asked her. "Yeah that would be nice. Can I sit on your lap?" She asked him. "Yeah." Nikolas said as he lifted her on his lap.

"I have a question." Natalie said. "Go ahead." Nikolas said back as he wasnt prepared for the question she was about to throw him. He did think she had a lot of questions though."Where do babies come from?" Natalie asked. Nikolas just looked at her not knowing how to respond to that one. "James told me that I landed on mommy's door step." She finished as Courtney walked back in and saw Nikolas's facial expression. "Whats wrong?" Courtney asked not catching the last part of the conversation. Nikolas just looked at her.

"Natalie?" Courtney said as she sat back down on the couch with the two of them. "I was nice. I just asked were babies come from." She said back to her mother. "I'll tell you later but right now its nap time so why dont you give kisses so I can tuck you in." Courtney said back. "I dont want you to take me. Can daddy take me?" She asked. "Sure." Courtney said shocked that Natalie had called him that already. "Give me kiss." Courtney finished. "Sleep tight sweetie." Courtney said as Natalie got off of her. "Lets go. I'll show you the way to my room. Can you carry me though?" Natalie asked him as Nikolas got up and picked her up. Courtney just smiled. It never took long for Natalie to warm up to somebody and she was glad that this went better then she thought.

"We have to find my killer bunny." Natalie said when they walked into her room. "Who's killer bunny?" Nikolas asked as he put her down. "My stuffy that mommy gave me." Natalie said as she looked under her bed. "Wheres he at?" Nikolas asked. "Why do you and mommy ask me that when I say I have to find him? He's lost! Gosh." She said. She never understood why people asked her that. "Okay." Nikolas said. He didnt have the slightest clue as to what the hell he was looking for but he started to look.

Twenty minutes had passed before Nikolas came back down. Courtney knew it was going to take him a while because Natalie probably had him read her a story and everything else. "Have fun?' Courtney said as she was now watching tv. "Not too bad besides the part of look for-" He began to say. "Killer bunny?" She asked. "Yes. Thats it. I didnt have the slightest clue as to what I was looking for." He responded. "Did she find it?" Courtney asked. "After ten minutes of looking for it she found it under a pillow on the floor." He responded.

"Yeah we got to clean her room." She responded. He just looked at her. "We?" He asked her. "Me and Nattie." She said. "She does it for french fry money." Courtney responded as Nikolas just looked at her. "What is-" He began to say as she cut him off. "Its where she helps me clean her room and I'll give her like a dollar or two depending on how long she helps me which isnt very long but she does and then when she wants fries one day after school or on the weekend we go to McDonalds and she buys french fries." Courtney responded as Nikolas just laughed.

"The kids only three and you're already bribing her?" He said. "No. That was our deal. She doesnt always use it for fries sometime she saves it and then we go to the store and she'll see a toy that she wants and even though she doesnt usually have enough money for it I still buy it and she gives me the money she did have for it." Courtney said as Nikolas just looked at her with a certain look. "What? She needs to learn how to work for things in life and not expect it just being handed to her." She finished saying.

"I love you." He said as he still shook his head. "I love you too." she said back as she moved closer to him. "So?" She said as he wrapped his arm around her. "Yes?" he asked her. "What did you's talk about?" She asked him. "Besides the baby conversation she asked when I met you and if I was going to be living with the two of you's now." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "What did you say?" Courtney asked wondering more about the second one then the first one she asked. "Well I told her that we met a long time ago before she was born and that I didnt know." He said as he looked at her.

Courtney didnt know exactly what to say. Lately shes been at a loss of words when it came to Nikolas. "Your more than welcome to stay but Im not going to tell you that you have too." Courtney said as she looked back down. He just smiled. "I told her I didnt know because I didnt know if you would want too." He said back as she laid her head on his lap and looked up at him. "Now why wouldnt I want you too?" She asked him. "I dont know. Probably because I caused you so much stress lately."He said. "Im always under stress. Its called being a parent and now you will be too." She said back to him. "And you say that like its a bad thing." He said looking at her. "For some people yes but for us I think we'll be okay."Courtney said back to him as she turned her head to watch tv.

They sat in that postion watching a movie on tv as Nikolas just played with her hair and she held his other hand. It had been about an hour since the movie started when they heard a little voice. "Mommy?" The little girl said as Courtney lifted her head up quickly. "Yes baby?" She asked her thinking something was wrong. "Can I have some juice?" She asked. "Yes you may." Courtney said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Natalie climbed onto Nikolas's lap. She had her blanket and killer bunny in her hand.

"Here you go." Courtney said as she handed her a sippy cup. "Thank you mommy." Natalie said as the phone began ringing. "I'll get it." Courtney said as she reached for the cordless that was on the coffee table. "Hello?" She said into the phone. It was Sonny's number but she didnt known if it was Sonny or Carly and to tell you the truth she was hoping Sonny because Carly talked to long. "Hey girl." The other line said. She knew she didnt always get what she wished but she didnt care because she got the one thing she wished for the most and that was Natalie.

"Hi Carly." Courtney said into the phone. "So what have you been up too." She asked. "Nothing much just taking Natalie to school. You?" Courtney asked seeing if Carly was going to mention Nikolas's name. "Nothing much. So who's all there?" She asked. "Just me and Nattie." Courtney said. "Oh nobody else?" She asked. "Nope nobody else why?" Courtney asked. "Just wondering. I thought maybe you had company or something." She said wondering where the hell is Nikolas.

"Nikolas is here." Courtney said. "Really?" Carly said trying to act surprise but it didnt work. "Wow. What is he doing there?" She asked. "Cut the act Carly. I know." Courtney said into the phone. "I dont know what you are talking about but hey I gotta go. Micheal has a hockey game." She said. "Bye." Courtney said. "Bye love you." Carly said. "Love you too." Courtney said as she hung up. "Who was that mommy?" Natalie asked her. "Aunt Carly." She said as somebody walked through the door. "James!" Natalie screeched as she hopped down and ran to him.

"Nattie. I missed you darling. I got you a new pockey too." He said as he gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. He handed her the bag that her new purse came in."I missed you too but mommy said we have to have a talk. Thank you so much for the pockey. Its beautiful!" She said looking at it. "Really. Whats it about?" He asked her. "I dont know. All I know is that we arent in trouble. Guess what." She said as they went and sat on the chair. "What?" James asked her. "Thats my daddy." She said pointing to Nikolas who was sitting beside Courtney on the couch. "Are you sure?" James asked her. "Yeah. I asked mommy the same thing and she said yes so yes I am sure." She said back as they laughed.

James stayed for a while before he had to go home. Courtney made dinner and they were sitting at the table eating. "Mom? " Natalie said after taking a drink of her juice. "Yes?" She asked her back. "Can I get a bath after this?" Natalie asked. "Yes you may. Now finish your food so you can get a bath and watch a movie before you go to bed." Courtney said back to her daughter who started eating her mac and cheese.

Natalie was dressed and sitting on the couch after her bath getting ready to watch Madagascar. "Have you seen this movie daddy?" Natalie asked Nikolas." Cant say that I have." He said back to her. "You'll like it." Natalie said back. "Wont he mommy?" She finished. "Yes he will." Courtney said as she made her way to the couch after putting the movie in. They sat there and waited for the movie to load. "Dad?" Natalie said looking at Nikolas. "Yes?" He asked her as Courtney just watched the two. "Can I sit on your lap?" She asked him. "Yeah. Come on." He said as she climbed on his lap with the same blanket and killer bunny as earlier.

He had gotten use to somebody calling him dad because Natalie was always in need of something and always yelling for help and since the word mom was old to her she used the new one while trying to get him wrapped around her little finger like she had James, her Uncle Sonny and Uncle Jason and it was working too. The movie wasnt even over yet when Natalie had fallen asleep on Nikolas. "You want me to take her upstairs?" Courtney asked him. "No. I got it." He said as he stood up and carried the sleeping little girl upstairs to her room and came back down about a minute later.

"Did she wake up?" Courtney asked him as he made his way back down the steps. "No. She rolled over and on her side gripping her killer bunny hard though." He said. "Yeah she does that." Courtney said back as Nikolas sat back down beside her. "So how does it feel?" She asked him." What?" he asked confused on what she was talking about. "Your first full day of knowing your a father." She said.

"I was worried and scared." He said. She laughed. "What?" He said. "Its called being a parent but you'll get better at it." She told him. "Oh yeah?" He said pulling her into his lap. "Yeah." She answered him as she looked in him his eyes and kissed him and then pulled away. "What?" He asked her thinking he did something wrong. "Lets go upstairs." She whispered in his ear as he smiled. "I can go for that." He said as they got up and went upstairs.

They were laying in bed and it was now after twelve. He laced his free hand with hers as her head was laying on the other arm. "So." Nikolas said as athey laid there. "So." Courtney said back laughing. "You havent changed at all." He said kissing his forehead. "Your wrong." She said. "Well besides being a parent you havent." He said. "No I have. I have better fashion sense now." She said as they both just laughed. "According to James some of my clothes where out-of-date." Courtney said as Nikolas just laughed. "He goes with me when I get Nattie's clothes that way Im not buying her 'last season' clothes." She finished saying.

It was silent because neither one of them knew exaclty what to say. "Baby?" Nikolas said as Courtney proped herself up using her elbows. "Yes?" She said. "Will you marry me?" He asked her as she just looked at him not realizing what he just said. She thought maybe she was hearing things. "What?" She asked him. "I said will you marry me?" He asked her again.


	8. Men So Overrated!

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I dont own it just using it for my twisted needs!

It was silent. An akward silent. Courtney wasnt sure what to say. "Nikolas" She began. "Just because we opened up about how we feel and your here now doesnt mean that we have to rush into things." She said. Not bad she thought. "Courtney I get what your saying. I honestly do but I want to spend the rest of my life with you.I always have. Its fate. Another time another place well this is our time and place." He said as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I dont know if thats a good idea." She finished saying not being able to look at him. "Why not?" He asked her. "I love you and you love me so what else is wrong?" He asked not knowing what she was going to say.

She just looked at him. "Remember what happpened last time?" She asked him. "Yeah and last time we still had your ex-husband my ex-wife, Sonny,Lucky and the rest of Port Charles in the picture. Now the only thing in the picture besides us is Natalie." He said as he ran his finger over her cheek. She wasnt sure how to respond. "I just dont want to take things too fast." She said. "We wont be taking things to fast sweetheart. I mean we've already been engaged once." he said as she just smiled. "So will you?" He asked her. She just looked at him and smiled. "Yes I will marry you." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled away as Courtney just watched. "Whats wrong?" She asked him. "Nothing, Now you just need to hand me my pants." He said as he sat up. "Why?" She asked him. "So I can get up and leave. Why else?" He asked her. She just looked at him and reached on the floor for his pants. She tossed them over to him and then laid back down as he was still sitting up. He dug through the pockets until he found what he was looking for. "Where are you going?" She asked him not looking at him. She was pissed. You dont ask somebody to marry you and then leave and act like nothing happened. She wasnt his dirty little secret like she once was but that was at the very begining of their relationship the first time. Why did she do this to herself she wondered.

He just smiled and didnt answer her. After a minute she was really pissed because he didnt answer her. Maybe he'll leave and never return. That'll be good. She thought to herself. Men. So overrated these days. Who needs them anyway and she couldnt understand why any guy would want to turn gay. Didnt they see the trouble that girls went through with them. She just laid before she moved on her side with her back to Nikolas just looking out her window.

It was a beautiful night. These where the kind of nights that Nattie slept in her mother's room because she had a nightmare or would just want too and Courtney would just look out the windows thinking about life. But not now. She laid here thinking about how much trouble men were and thinking of all the things that they are good for and arent and the arent list was getting bigger than the are list by the second when she felt the bed move.

She didnt turn around or anything like that because she was mad but she did feel somebody place their big ass head on her shoulder. She didnt make any movement and didnt say anything either. "Baby?" He said softly in her ear. She didnt answer and she had no intention of doing it either. "You're mad arent you?" He asked. Still she said nothing. "I was kidding you know." He said. "About the whole leaving thing. I dont know my way around here and even if I did I would never leave you." He said as he kissed her shoulder.

She just turned and loooked at him. "I had to get you something." He said holding up his hand that was closed. "What is it?" She asked in excitement. "You just dont get it for asking. You have to work for it." He said back to her not expecting her to do what she did next. She flipped him over so his back was on the bed and she was sitting on top of him. "Oooo this is nice." He said as she just hit his chest and let out a giggle. She reached for his hand that he kept moving around on her. "Give it here." She said. "I told you that you have to work for it." he said back as she just looked at him.

She tried for a few more minutes before giving up. "Fine." She said as she climbed off the top of him and fixed her tank strap as she got out of the bed. He watched her leave the room. She was gone for a few minutes while he still laid there when she came back in. "Where did you go?" He asked as she made her way back to the bed. "Dont worry about it." She said as she climbed in beside him. She looked at the clock which read 3:12. She wasnt even tired and this was the first time in a long time that she had stayed up past twelve.

"Okay okay." He said as he moved closer to her. "I'll will give you whats in my hand on one condition." He said as she turned around to look at him. "Whats that?" She asked him. He just smiled at her . "No." She said knowing what he was thinking. "You dont even know what I want." He said back to her. "I do and you're not getting it." She said. "What am I thinking then?" He asked her.

"Something that you shouldnt! I cant believe you have sucha dirty mind Nikolas!" She said as he smiled. She then flipped him again so she was on top. She was determined to get it this time. She held down his arm with the hand that was closed as she used the other arm trying to pry it open. He had a free arm which he used to tickle her side. She let out a loud laughter and screeched. "Stop that!" as he just laughed. Neither one of them knew that the door opened. Courtney continued laughing as he tickled her side while she was trying her hardest to get it opened.

"Mommy?" A little voice said as Courtney quickly turned her head around to see a little girl standing in the doorway holding a stuff animal. "Hey baby." Courtney said as she let go of Nikolas's arm. He had stopped tickling her when they heard Natalie. "What are you doing?" Natalie asked. "Nothing. Mommy is just trying to get something from daddy." Courtney said as she was still sitting on top of Nikoals. "Can I help?" Natalie asked. "Yes you may but then its time for bed again." Courtney said as the little girl made her way over to the bed. "Why are you on top of daddy?" Natalie asked once she was over there. "Because mommy cant get what he has in his hand." She replied."Here let me help you." Courtney said as she put out her arms so she could lift Natalie on to the bed.

"We need to get what is in daddy's hand Nattie." Courtney said as she placed the daughter in front of her while they were still sitting on Nikolas. "Whats in there?" Natalie asked. "I dont know but thats why we need to get in there." Courtney said. "Mom I have an idea" She said. "Whats that?" Courtney said. Natalie whispered in her ear "I can use killer bunny to tickle daddy while you get whats in the hand." Natalie said quietly. "Okay. Lets try that." Courtney said to her daughter. "Okay ready?" Natalie said. "Wait this isnt fair. You cant use the little one." Nikolas said back. "Ready. Lets go." Courtney said to her daughter not replying to what Nikolas just said.

"It killer bunny time!" Natalie screeched as she took her stuff rabbit and began to tickle Nikolas with it like her mother does with her. "Honey its not going to work. You see daddys not ticklish. Atleast not there." He said looking at her as Courtney hit hischest because she knew what he was talking about. "Mom! Hes not ticklish!" Natalie screeched with dissappointment. "Sit on his arm then so I can get it sweetie." Courtney said back to her. "Okay." Natalie said as she flopped down on his other arm. "This is cheating you know it!" Nikolas said looking at Courtney. "Punish me later then." She said back to him as he smiled at her. "Who has the dirty mind now?" He said.

After a few minutes of trying she finally got it. "Mommy got it. Mommy got it!" Natalie squealed. "Yes I know but mommy cheated." Nikolas said back to her. "I know she always cheat especially at memory." Natalie said as she moved off of his arm and then put her head on his chest. Courtney looked at what was in his hand and then looked back at Nikolas. "What is it mom?" Natalie asked. She was impaitent. "You like it?" Nikolas asked her. "Yes I love it." She said as she showed her daughter. "Its only a ring." Natalie said as Courtney and Nikolas just laughed. "Only a ring." Nikolas said repeating Natalie. "That ring was expensive." He told Natalie. "More then five dollars? Because thats a lot." She told him. "A lot more then five dollars." He said as he smiled and then looked at Courtney.

"Did you know that-" Nikolas began saying. "That I got that for you the first time we got engaged." Nikolas said looking at Courtney. "Really?" She said back to him. "Whats are you talking about?" Natalie asked. "Mommy is going to marry daddy." Courtney said. "Ewww why? Dont marry mommy, daddy!" Natalie said as they laughed. "Why not?" Nikolas asked her. "Because I dont want you too." She said back. "But I love mommy." Nikolas said as Courtney just let out a laugh. "If you insist then go ahead." Natalie said back realizing she wasnt going to win this arguement. She didnt know what marriage really was.

"Thank you sweetie for your approval." Courtney said. "Yeah well its only because daddy wants too." She said back. "Okay time for bed." She said as she got off of Nikolas. "Can I sleep with you?" Natalie asked her. Courtney took a deep breath. "Just this once." She answered. "Thank you mommy!" Natalie said. "Your welcome but you have to go to sleep if you want to stay in here." She said. "Okay." Natalie said as she got underneath the covers. It took her about twenty minutes before she was fully asleep between Nikolas and Courtney.

The next morning Courtney took Natalie to school and then came home. Nikolas was still sleeping but Courtney had a hard time sleeping past seven anymore since Natalie's been born. She went inside and sat at her kitchen table with James and Sara while Nikolas laid upstairs still asleep. It was Courtney's turn for breakfast so she was a little late getting back to her house.

"Hey." she said as she flopped down on the chair that was next to James. "So how was our night?" Sara asked her. "Considering you are now the only one getting any." James said very pissed off. "What happened to Jose?" Sara asked him. "I dont want to talk about it. I just need some time." James said as he just looked down and shook his head. "Anyway how was your night?" Sara asked Courtney. "I didnt fall asleep until after four." She replied. "Lucky bitch!" James shouted. "Eat a donut James and calm down." Sara said back. "Really? Give me details because as James mention earlier." Sara said as she got lower with her voice as she finished the statement so James couldnt hear her.

Courtney just laughed a little. "If you two honestly think that I had sex until four in the morning what did you guys smoke before you came over here? I mean come on get real. I was up with Natalie at like 3:30." Courtney said back. "Oh so you went to bed and then she woke you up at three thirty?" Sara asked all confused. "No I was in bed but we werent doing anything atleast not at that time. We were horse playing around when Natalie came in." She replied. James let out a laughter. "Mmm. Is that what they call it these days?" He asked.

She looked at him. "No Im serious. We really were. I was fully dressed when my daughter came in." Courtney said irritated. She felt like she was in high school talking to her two best friends about what happened the night before with her boyfriend. They just looked at her and then each other and laughed. "Im serious you two!" She said. "Yeah okay." Sara said. "See look!" Courtney said as she showed them her ring. "Damn. Look at the size of that." James said as he grabbed her hand. "This guy has taste." He said as he examed her ring. "I wish I could get a guy that I only been dating for what a day and get him to give me a ring like that." Sara said as she leaned across the table.

"Well congratulations honey!" James screeched as he hugged her. "However I dont believe for one minute that you didnt hop on him after he gave you that ring." He said as they broke apart. "I love you too James." She said back to him. "Does Natalie know everything?" Sara asked. She hasnt talked to Courtney since yesturday. "Actually yes. We told her yesturday after school that he was her dad and she was like 'Are you sure?' it was funny." Courtney said. "It was. She talked to me after that." James said.

"Yeah and before we told her she thought she was in trouble for coloring on her wall and I told her she wasnt and then you'll never guess what she said." She said looking at Sara. "It was so cute. She was dissappointed you know when you told her no." James said looking at Courtney. "I dont care." she said back. "Tell me." Sara said not knowing what it was but was feeling left out because they were talking about it. "Oh she was like can I have a baby brother and I looked at her and said no. Then she was like well Kaitlyn's mom is giving her one and I was like yeah and thats Kaitlyns mom not yours." Courtney said as Sara and James just laughed.

"Well we have to go but we'll see you later. Love you." James said as he hugged her and then walked out the door. "Love you." Sara said as she followed him. "Love yous too." Courtney said back to them as they went out the door. As soon as the door shut she ran up the steps. She got onto the bed not causing to much movement. She didnt want to wake Nikolas. He was laying on his side.

She crawled up behind him and then started nibbling on his ear. He was still asleep but she saw a smile come to his face which caused her to laugh. He must have been having a wet dream or felt her.She continued to do it until she heard "Okay Im awake now." And when she heard that she just looked at him. He smiled at her. "You have to wake up." She said back to him. He looked over at the alarm clock and read a clock that said 9:33. "We just went to bed at four." He said back to her as he began closing his eyes again.

"Yeah well I've been up since seven so you can get up now. I guess you just better go to bed early." She said back to him. "Okay what are we doing today?" He asked her. "I dont know." She said back to him as the phone began ringing. "Hold on." She said as she reached for the cordless on the nightstand. "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Oh hey Carly. I figured that I would hear from you today." She said into the phone. Carly was predictable. "Really?" Courtney said back as Nikolas flipped her over and was on top of her now. "Stop that!" She screeched. "Not you Carly." Courtney said into the phone. He began kissing and bitting her collarbone. "Im on the phone." She said. He grabbed the phone from her hand and said "She'll call you back" and hung up. "Hey I wasnt done!" Courtney said back. "And I just began." He said back to her as he kissed her hard on the lips as she kissed him back.

It was later that evening and they were sitting at the table eating dinner. "Mom." Natalie said. "Yes?" She answered her. "When are we going to see Aunt Carly and the boys again?" Natalie asked. "I dont know but soon." Courtney told her. "Okay." Natalie said back as she began eating some of her pizza. "Soon?" Nikolas said looking at Courtney. "Yes soon." she said back to him. "If we are going to be getting married I atleast want my family there." She said looking him. "Are we getting married here or there?" He asked. "I dont know. I thought about there because James and Sara wants to see Port Charles. I dont know why but they do and besides all of our family and friends are there and with all the kids it'll be less of a hassel." She said as he just looked at her.

"But no I am not moving back there. That idea you can forget." She said back. "Okay. Its forgotten. I just have two request." he said looking at her. "Whats that?" She asked him. "I request that we get married next month and that we visit there atleast one weekend a month." He said as he took a bit of his pizza. "Okay. The weekend thing I can do. But the whole married next month. Isnt that kind of sudden?"She asked him. "No but then again we dont think nothing is sudden. We just follow our hearts." He said as he just looked at her. She didnt know what to say as she just looked at Natalie who was making a mess with her pizza not worrying about a thing.

A/N: Okay do you like? There is only one chapter left and thats it. Its getting post on the 25th because well its my birthday! I'll post it before I go to school because well I dont know if I'll have time afterwards. Trust me if it wasnt my birthday you's wouldnt get it until the 26 so be glad its my birthday. I'll be 16 finally!See I told you short didnt I? Anyway if you guys really like it then I may do sequels but they'll only be like a chapter probably nothing longer. Anyway please read and review I love hearing from yous I really do!


	9. Three or Four?

Chapter 9: Hope you like. Last chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital I just use some it characters for my sick needs!

A/N: Today is my birthday. Yes finally I am 16. I know. By my stories you could never tell because of all the language and sex scenes but thats just because I have a dirty mind like every teenage girl of course but whatever, anyway this is the finally chapter so I hope you like it and show me love on this wonderful day. No not really this day is going to suck until Im out of school at 3:11 I have SOL testing today for three-four hours and I have to past this test or I dont graduate until I do. It sucks as I said before but yea. My birthday isnt technically until 1:21PM on the east coast so as of right now Im not even born yet. So go ahead and read the last chapter...

I dedicate this chapter to all of my wonderful reviewers regardless if you tell me here or on another website I just want you all to know I finished this story for you's! Ayshen, Pureevil230, Cscaff, Pam, EmandNik12104, theblondeone07, Hanna415, Ashash52009, Julyishot, oh and Nay.

Six weeks had passed. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She couldnt believe this was happening to her. Never in a million years did she think she would be here yet again. This would make what three? Four? I guess it just depend on if you counted Jason's because it wasnt legal but it was legal enough for her so she counted it. It was a good thing too that you didnt have to keep your last name either. Think about it. She'll be signing stuff with Courtney Matthews Quartermaine Morgan Jacks Cassidine. Yeah it wouldnt have been too bad if they were shorter names but they werent and thank god she didnt have to write them all either atleast not all at the same time.

She finished applying her make-up as her best friend walked into the room. Well one of her best friends because Carly wasnt her only one now. "You ready?" Carly said as she made her way over to Courtney, who was sitting on a vanity seat. "You know what?" She said as she looked at Carly. "What?" Carly asked her. "I had so much experinces with these things I just dont see why we just dont let me say everything. I mean damn I know it by heart. I think Im going to be a priest so I can do weddings and I wont even have to worry about using a book or anything you know?" She said as she looked at Carly. "Honey lay off theVodka okay? I put them there for me." Carly said looking at the bottle of Jim Beam.

Courtney just looked at her. "I didnt take any of that." Courtney said looking at the bottles realizing thatthe bottle was half empty. "Oh I know. I drunk half the bottle." Carly said looking back at her friend as she picked theJose Cuervobottle up. "Yup Sonny has his guns to keep him warm at night and I have Jim, Jack and Jose. Let me tell you they are better than any man. Yea sure Sonny is great for a few things but, you can get rid of these once you are done, you can have like twenty at a time but then somebody is going to think there is something wrong with you, they dont talk back, they look sexy in every shape and form and always taste good." Carly said in exitement while looking at the bottle. "Unlike men." She finished. Courtney took this as Sonny was paying more attention to the business then her which was nothing new.

"You know what Court?" Carly said sitting down beside her best friend who was there through everything. "What?" She said not knowing what was going to come out of her mouth. Carly had gotten a little crazy in the last three years not that she wasnt there before. "Love is like peeing you pants. Everyone can see it but only you can feel it." Carly said with a straight face and seriousness which caused Courtney to laugh. "Thats gross Carly!" She said. "It made you laugh though." Carly said. "Your right it did. Thank you Carly. I love you so much and I probably wouldnt be where I am today if it wasnt for you." Courtney said. "I know. But right now we have to complete the day by finish getting ready." Carly said as the door swung open.

"Mommmy!" A little girl screeched as she came running in. She was wearing a white dress that resmebled the one that Courtney would be wearing very shortly. "Hey sweetie." She said as she lifted the girl on the seat between her and Carly. "Whats that?" Natalie asked looking at the bottle."Nothing sweetie." Courtney said. "Guess what mommy." Natalie said looking at her mother. "What baby?" She asked back. "I helped daddy with his tie." She said back. "Really? Wow thats cool." Courtney said back to her. "Such a shame that a grown man needs his daughters help to get dressed." Carly said. "Carly put Jim down." Courtney said back to her.

"Yeah and daddy said that when we come back to visit everybody that we will stay here since its so big and he said that I could have my own room and a play room." She said with excitement. "Really? Well we will see about that." Courtney said. "Have you ever lived here?" Natalie asked Courtney. "For a short time yes not permeantly though but I was always here." She said. "Wow cool. Can we go down into the tunnels later?" She asked. "I dont know we will see." She said back to her.

"Time to get dressed Court and get this party started!" Carly said as she stood up and walked her way over to the bag that was hanging on the door. "Okay." Courtney said as she stood up. Courtney took the dressed out of the bag and stepped into it. It was strapless with design but simple still. She didnt want nothing over the top. "Wow mommy. You look beautiful." Natalie said as she looked at her mother. "Thank you baby." Courtney said back to her.

"Alright lets get you married for the-" Carly began to say as she stopped herself before Courtney got mad at her. "Fourth." Courtney finished. "Yeah I wasnt going to say anthing. But hey listen Sonny still has you beat as far as how many people you's slept with." She said looking at her. "Gee thanks. That makes me feel so much better knowing that my brother who is the man whore and father of just about every kid that lives in Port Charles still has me beat." Courtney said looking back at Carly. "Whats a man whore mommy?" Natalie asked. "Nobody." Carly answered before Courtney could say anthing. "Alright you are now officially late." Carly said as she looked down at her watch.

They walked out of the room. Natalie ran ahead. "Wait where are you-" was all Courtney could get out before Natalie was gone. Out of sight out of mind. Natalie ran into the ballroom where everybody was sitting waiting for Courtney to come. Carly was her matron-of-honor and she was the only one left besides Courtney herself. The other bridesmaids, Lulu and Sara had already gone. Everybody just watched the little girl who had blonde curlys that bounced when she ran or jump run by them and to her dad.

"Dad!" She whispered as there was a quiet laughter throughout the place. Nikolas bent down to her level as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Mommy is running a little late. Something about Jim and man whores!" She finished saying as he just smiled. "Thanks." he said back to her. He was confused on what they could possibly be talking about that invovled man whores and Jim . "Okay Im going to go see if she's ready now." Natalie yelled as she was half way down the isle now. "You go do that." Nikolas said back to her as people justlaughed at the little girl. "Okay dont go nowhere. Stay right here. I'll be right back." She yelled as she walked out of the room. "You ready for this?" The priest asked Nikolas. " I waited almost four years so I've been ready." He replied.

"Mom!" Natalie said as she ran up the steps. "Yes sweetie?" Courtney said as they were now at the top of it getting ready to come down. "I told dad that you were coming. He said he will wait right there." Natalie finished as Carly just laughed. "Cute. Okay lets go." Carly said as they made their way down the steps. "Okay Im going first and then you okay Nattie?" Carly said looking at the little girl. "Im not two. I know what to do"! She said angerly. "Okay okay. No need to get huffy." Carly said as Courtney laughed. Carly walked down and then Natalie who was followed by her mother.

The ceremony went off with out any complications as Courtney just stood there reciting everyword to herself. Nikolas saw her lips moving a couple of times but couldnt figure out what she was saying because obvisouly it was something she was thinking. When he was told to kiss his bride he didnt think twice before he pulled her in and kissed her hard. He forgot there for a moment that it just wasnt the two of them alone until a little tug on his pants leg and a voice saying "Hurry up. Im hungry." is what it took for him to pull away.

"Come here you." He said as he lifted Natalie up. "Daddy. Stop!" Natalie said. "Oh yeah we have to talk." Nikolas said as he grabbed Courtney's arm and began walking down the isle with Natalie in the other one. "Yeah I know. I have to tell you something." She said back to him. "Whats yours about?" she asked him. "Man whores and Vodka." He said as he saw the expression come over her face. "Oh I get it." She said back to him as he just laughed. They greeted everyone and told them to stay for the reception.

Everybody was there including Robin and Patrick (who still flirts with every girl he sees.) Jason and Sam (Who is about to pop any moment now!), Rick and Alexis (those two kept arguing about every little thing and they have a little boy now also.), Emily (Carly's drinking buddy! Nobody ever saw that one coming.) and her new boyfriend Marco (Sonny's bodyguard! Yeah nobody sees this lasting either! Emily now changes her boyfriends like her underwear which we hope is everyday.) Carly and Sonny,(Like Carly said she had her boys and Sonny had his guns)

James and Jose (They got back together not to long ago and his last name isnt Cuervo.) Sara and Max (She needed a date and well Sonny hooked her up!) Lorenzo and Skye (Nothing interesting here except Skye trying to be Betty Crocker and Lorenzo acting like Dr. Phil. That dumbass!) Tracy Luke and Alice (Luke took Alice and was forced to be Tracy's date. Yes they are stilled married and no divorce in sight yet! Besides Luke would never pass up free booze!) Lucky and Elizabeth (Lucky and Nikolas made up when he told him everything and they all cool now) Along with every other phsycotic Quatermaine there (For the free food and booze of course!).

They were getting ready to enter the reception party when she stopped him. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. "Yeah mom? Whats wrong? You do know that I am hungry dont you?" Natalie asked her. Of course she knew who didnt thats all Natalie talked about the last half hour. "I want to tell you what I told you earlier." Courtney said. "Well whats that?" Nikolas asked her. "This better be good." Natalie said as Courtney just looked at her. "Love you!" Came out of her mouth about two seconds after the first statement.

"Well lets just say that Nattie got what she asked for." Courtney said as Nikolas just looked at her for a moment. "Really?" He asked her. "Yes." Courtney said back. "I get a pony?" Natalie asked. "No not that." Courtney said back. "Cake?" Natalie asked. "Mommy is going to have a baby." Nikolas said as he looked at the little girl who was in his arms still. "Where do babies come from?" She asked as they just laughed and went and joined everybody else before they had to leave.

A/N: Thats it! Anyway like I said I might do sequels not sure so dont kill me if you dont get them but I'll try. Anyway Im not sure if she could have another kid I mean you would think she could but then again I dont know so we'll just do it my way and pretend that she could and if she couldnt (You want to believe that way) he had something the first time that got her knocked up so he has the magic touch like Sonny to get people pregnant! Either way dont matter. Anyway reviews are loved.


End file.
